


Сасай

by zzombae



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Дэдпула находит неуместное лирическое настроение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сасай

**Author's Note:**

> а еще в этой вселенной у Боба есть песик

  
— ...но кому я рассказываю, ты-то все равно не представляешь, что чувствуют на моем месте, когда тип открываешь челу душу, а он даже не воспринимает тебя всерьез! Они вообще догадываются, что под этим костюмом не только сексуальное тело, но еще и, на секундочку, душа?!

Боб представлял. Представлял настолько хорошо, насколько может представлять парень, чей лучший друг даже имя его запомнил позже, чем имя его собаки, потому что, видите ли, Хуан — это как собачка его любимого героя Сильмариллиона! Чтоб тебя.  
Именно это Боб и хотел возразить, если бы его рот не был занят чужим членом. В то время как обладатель этого члена не воспринимал всерьез не только самого Боба, но и его стараний, выбрав самый подходящий момент для рефлексии:

— ...что такое не иметь друзей!

«Тем более странно слышать об отсутствии друзей от того, кто несколькими минутами ранее попросил тебя сделать «дружеский» сасай», — подметил про себя Боб, освобождая рот только для того, чтобы вобрать в него яйца, заставляя Дэдпула сделать секундную паузу в своем монологе.

— ...кто хоть раз сказал мне: «хей, старина, давай займемся тем, что нравится тебе!»?

«Говорит чувак, который, даже когда ты ему отсасываешь, представляет на твоем месте своих любимых персонажей и обижается, если ты ему не подыгрываешь», — мысленно парировал Боб, помогая себе руками.  
И, конечно, это сам Дэдпул может сколько угодно отвлекаться на нытье, но стоит отклониться от сценария Бобу, и в следующий раз только Эру Илуватар ведает, что жизнь для него уготовит. Стоп, откуда он вообще знает такие слова?! Боб как раз собирался взять в рот на всю длину канадского члена, когда неожиданно поймал себя на этой мысли. Незаметно, вместе с Дэдпулом в его тихую жизнь вошла и такая бесполезная информация, как генеалогическое древо семьи Феанора, шутки с цитатами из Голден Герлз, знание, в чем разница между единорогом и аликорном, и если бы это была хоть половина списка. Уфф.

Бобу даже знать не хотелось, кого Дэдпул представляет на его месте сейчас: Стива Роджерса, Ники Минаж, орга ФБ или самого Мегатрона.  
С него станется, особено с тех пор, как он окончательно ебнулся с этими своими роботами под прикрытием. Они уже дважды пересмотрели "Прайм", причем, Боб подозревал, что предложение отвлечься после разрыва с женой было для Дэдпула только предлогом, чтобы кто-то слушал его заранее заготовленные шутки про аптечку. Да он же всрался до такой степени, что того и гляди вскроет себе грудную клетку и предложит слиться искорками! Уж лучше человеческий минет.  
Боб решительно взял его по самые яйца, утешая себя тем, что если уж есть мир, в котором взрослый мужик хочет трахаться, воображая себя огромным человекоподобным роботом, где-то наверняка существует его кибертронская версия, в которой он интересуется особенностями белкового коннекта. Возможно, есть даже вселенная, где они с Дэдпулом лучшие друзья.

Говорить он ничего не стал еще и затем, чтобы не выдать, что забыл, кого они сейчас должны были отыгрывать.

— ...потому что это то, что я даю им увидеть. Тот Дэдпул, которого знают о...ох! — кажется, затыкаться Дэдпул был не намерен до самого семяизвержения.

Бобу было так обидно, что на мгновение мелькнула мысль откусить этого Канье Уеста II нахер — для кого он тут старается?! Все равно член его друга, что ебаная Гидра — отруби одну головку...ну, спасибо, разве что на ее месте не вырастут две. Две головки одного члена — это уже слишком. Хватит раздвоений в той его голове, что на плечах.  
И что он там еще несет? Кто еще о ком ничего не знает?! Бобу отчего-то вспомнился тот случай, когда Дэдпул нашел его ежедневник, открытый на странице со старательно выведенными буквами D'n'B& и решил, что Боб фанат драм'н'баса, тогда как это был эскиз для его татуировки Deadpool'n'Bob, на которую его вдохновил пример Дакена.  
А что насчет обидных прозвищ? Автобоб — это даже не смешно; кто, скажите на милость, хочет чтобы его сравнивали с автоботом?! И это еще куда не шло, вот когда Дэдпул назвал его интербобом он даже перестал с ним разговаривать, правда, через несколько дней прекратил бойкот, осознав, что Дэдпул этого даже не заметил.  
Боб так задумался, что даже упустил момент, когда Дэдпул успел сменить тему:  
— ...с двойным сыриком и картошичкой. Ч-черт, как хочется теперь картошички... — с этими словами он кончил, не сдерживая громких стонов, будто они были в гей-порно, а не рейтинговом драббле. Бобу оставалось лишь надеяться, что не от мыслей о картошке.

— Благодарю тебя, мой старый друг.  
— Уэйд... Столько времени, столько... — растроганно пробормотал Боб, вытирая рот. — И вот, наконец... Неужели... Ты впервые называешь меня своим другом.  
— Че? Ааа. Я просто держу образ, чел, ты че, забыл, что я тип Оптимус, а ты Ретчет?


End file.
